


Red Morning Light

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weather is a passion killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

The radio burst loudly into the room filling it with the voice and melody of a pop song, breaking the peace and tranquillity of the lover’s haven.

Sam woke up and noticed a hand between her legs and a hand on her breast. She nudged the man next her, “Daniel, turn it off.” She nudged him again but he was in too deep a sleep to hear her.

She untangled her fingers from his hair, her other hand grazed his balls as she leaned across to switch the alarm off. She couldn’t reach the alarm first time so she moved on top of him, feeling his fingers slip inside her. “Daniel,” she softly moaned as she finally turned the radio off.

He smiled brightly at her. “I knew you’d have to do that,” he said hopefully.

Sam stifled a laugh. “Tough luck, I’m getting in the shower,” she said. She winked at him as she got out of bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Daniel got out of bed, waiting till he heard the water running to follow her. “Wait for me.”


End file.
